1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique for correcting a color of a lip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for automatically correcting an image including a face of a person (a face image) photographed using a digital camera or the like is becoming more common. Correcting a color tone of a lip is an example of such a technique. By detecting a lip from a face image and correcting a color tone of the lip, an effect as if lipstick is applied can be obtained, and it is therefore possible to improve appearance.
As the technique for correcting a color of a lip, for example, there is an image processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-190287. The image processing apparatus acquires a representative color of the lip on the basis of a face image and specifies, on the basis of the acquired representative color of the lip, a region that should be corrected.